The untold story of Skylar and the European Flock
by Aubreyluvs1D
Summary: Skylar, Fang's only sister faces her quiet life with her brothers flock until her old European flock comes for a visit but Erasers pop up and they need to know how to finish the last of them but will Skylar's decisions in partners influence how both flocks do in battle? *disclaimer* i own absolutely nothing!
1. Chapter 1 A Normal Morning

**Chapter 1**

"OW!" I yelled, stepping in a mess of wires after my first step out of my bedroom door. "Iggy! Gazzy, pick up your wires! I don't feel like having my foot explode!" I call,

stepping out of the wires and pick them up. "GAZZY! IGGY!" I yelled as the wires suddenly get hot in my hands. "Com-Oh crap!" says Gasman running down the hall,

taking the wires from me. "What's with the wires Gazzy?" I asked curiously, silently hoping that he wasn't trying to blow me up. I was exactly his favorite of the flock.

"Just a project, don't worry." He replied with an evil smile. Yikes, I thought. "Gazzy stop trying to scare her, it won't work." said Iggy who had just appeared out of his

room." Buts it's fun!" Gazzy protested with a pout. "You little jerk!" I yell as I throw a book at him. This results in Gazzy yelping and staring to fake cry then Max being

super leader and running in with Dylan on her tail. Sh*t, I thought. "Max! Skylar threw a book at me!" Gazzy sobbed into her hug. "You little tattle tale!' I glared. "Sky,

why did you throw a book at him?" Max asked as Iggy slinked away into his room. "He put wires outside my room and he said he liked trying to scare me!" I reply very

annoyed. "Did not!" Gazzy yells. I sent him a glare before I lung at him. Before Max and Gasman have time to react Dylan tackled me and pinned me to the floor.

"Skylar, Stop." He said with a soft expression, which was unusual since he normally has that expression for Max. I feel my face start to get hot as he continues, "Beating

up Gazzy won't make him more mature."


	2. Chapter 2 Awkward

Chapter 2

I start to struggle against him before I realize that he just pinned me down tighter. I sigh, "Let me up!" I say, shooting him a glare that normally could make anyone

shiver, even Iggy. He doesn't shiver, he just stared and said, "No, stop struggling. It won't help you get anywhere." "What's with all the n-" my brother, Fang started

until he saw Mr. Perfect (Aka Dylan) pinning me on the floor, I assume it looks sexual. "WHAT. THE. HELL!? " Fang growled, tearing Dylan off me and throwing him into

a wall. CRACK! "Damn I liked that wall….." I mumbled, sitting up. "FANG STOP IT!" Max screamed, rushing over and grabbing his arm. "He was straddling my sister!" growled

my bro cha-cho, glaring at Dylan who didn't dare to move off the floor. "Fang, he was keeping me from murdering Gasman." I say simply. "Why would you-?" Fang asks

raising an eyebrow. "He annoys me, plain and simple. "I reply with an annoyed look shot towards Gazzy, who was smiling innocently. "He always has…." mumbled Fang.

"Yah figure?" I snap back sorta pissed off now. "Well I'm just gonna go now….." said gasman as he ran back into his room with the wires that were once at my door.

"Come on Fang." said Max as she tugged on his shoulder. "Fine, Sky play nice." Fang said with a loop sided grin at me. "Yeah yeah, have fun sucking face." I say with a

smirk before laughing. "Oh, I will." he replies, shooting a wink at max who giggled in results. "Bye" they called in unison as the leave me in the hall…alone… With Dylan…


	3. Chapter 3 Alone time and Flusteredness

Chapter 4

Just the thought made me heart skip a beat, but why? "Sky!" yelled Dylan, Crap! I zoned out and he had called me like 20 times. "Sorry, what? I sorta zoned out

slightly…."? I reply sheepishly. "it's fine, I just asked if you were okay. He says with a soft smile. I feel my face start to burn, Crap! Why is it doing that?! "I-I'm fine…" I

say as I look away trying to force the red away from my cheeks. He saunters towards me, leaning towards me. "What do you want?" I asked a bit shakily. "Nothing, just

wanted to make sure you don't kill anyone." He says honestly. Damn those eyes, the color and emotions makes me wanna mel- YOU DID NOT READ/HEAR THAT! "Okay

then…" I say as I walk outside. I start running then a sudden rush over takes me as I snap out my light blue/yellow/white wings. I do a quick 360 scan, and then just

circle around. I love the feeling of the wing thru my hair and feathers. "Hey there!"


	4. Chapter 4 Weird Iggy and a Race

Chapter 5

I jumped and screamed at this sudden voice. "Are you alright?" Laughed Iggy. "Oh my god you scarred me!" I yelled with a soft smile. "Sorry, didn't exactly mean to."

He chuckled. Fir the first time since I was little I giggled. I quickly cover my mouth in shock. WTH?! I don't giggle! "Awe, that was cute. I mean that in a brotherly way."

Iggy said with a sweet smile. I laughed, "Fang doesn't think anything I do is cute." He laughed with me, "Nothing is cute to him except Max, if you know what I mean."

He winked and laughed. "Weirdo, wanna race?" I ask with a tone suggesting I didn't wanna talk about that again. "Sure but you'll still get beat by a blind kid." He

smirks. I laugh and say, "Alright you're on! On 3." I ready myself, Iggy mimics me. "First to the house?" he asks. "Yup! 1…..2…2 and a half….." I say and he laughs. "3!"

I yell and we take off.


	5. Chapter 5 The Winner&Mysterious Caring

Chapter 6

"I WIN!" yells Iggy, who's out of breath. "Damn you!" I yell back, laying on the floor, breathing heavy from losing the race. Nudge, Angel, Gazzy and Dylan laugh as Iggy does a victory dance then collapses onto the couch. I close my eyes, now tired and feel someone pick me up. Me not caring who it is I keep my eyes closed. That is until I catch a whisper probably meant for Gazzy or Angel. "Fang is gonna be Mad…." Nudge whispered. After that not bothering in consequences it will cost me later, I opened my eyes…. Crap… "You okay?" asked Dylan who held me tight in his arms. Yup, you heard me. Mr. Perfect. The Male Max. My Brothers Opposite. Dylan was and is carrying me to his room….. God, help me.


	6. Chapter 6 awkward soreness

Chapter 7

He set me on his bed. "Sky, what's wrong?" he asked as he brushed a stray hair behind my ear. "I'm fine… why did you pick me up and bring me in here?" I ask, my cheeks starting to burn slightly. " well, you looked tired and my room is out of Max and Fang's reach cause I can't hear them, thank god, and you could get some nice rest here." He replies simply. "Oh… um….. Thank you…."I say, laying back into his bed, accepting the gesture. He smiles, "your welcome." As soon as I start to fall asleep I feel something against me….


	7. Chapter 7 Awkard but comfy

Chapter 8

Dylan is spooning me, (aka has his arms around me, holding me from behind. Perverts…..) singing softly into my hair….. He's so warm… I feel safe…. This has to be a dream….Dylan never would. He loves Max, not me. Is it wrong I don't want to pull away? Yes! No! UGH! My thoughts quite as he pulls me closer into him. I feel his back against his chest…. I should stop this and leave….. The problem is I don't want to….."Sky?" Dylan whispered into my hair giving me chills… "Go to sleep." And so I did


	8. Chapter 8 The Note

Chapter 9

Before I even open my eyes I knew I didn't want to get up, why? I felt colder than last night, why? I actually feel safe? WHY?! WHY AM I ASKING THESE FLIPPING QUESTIONS?! After a few minutes of being cold I finally opened my eyes. The sunlight warms my face as I sit up and look around… Dylan's room. "Dylan?" I called, looking around. I spot a note next to me. "Hmmmmmm notes are fun…." I say as I start to read the note;

Dear Sky,

Went to the store with max.

Sorry, I didn't want to wake you or disturb you

Hope you slept well

Be back soon

Love,

Dylan

"Love…?" I ask as my face start to burn. I get up and to my room, shower, get dressed, and brush my teeth. The usual start to a morning.


	9. Chapter 9 Breakfast& the new secret

Chapter 10

"Breakfast!" Max called from the kitchen. "Coming!" Angel, Fang, Gasman, Nudge and I chorused, running to the kitchen. "Pancakes, bacon, and hash browns!" yelled Iggy gesturing to the table pilled with food. We all divided in and ate to our hearts contempt. "Excellent food Iggster." I say with a contempt sigh. "Anytime Skyster." He replied with a laugh. "That only works with Fangster!" I exclaim, causing everyone to laugh. "Where were you last night sky?" asked Fang. I wanted to go out and fly with my sis." I froze, "I-""she bunked with me!" Angel exclaimed with a smile. SH*T! She caught on.


	10. Chapter 10 Sispiciousness and a voice

Chapter 11

"Really?" Fang asked with a suspicious look. "Yeah, those stuffed animals are comfy!" I say quickly. Nice save Sky, Angel thought at me. Thanks, you say anything and I will kill you! I think towards her. Promise! She thought back. I glance at Dylan and instantly regret it. He was holding Max's hand and whispering with her. I instantly swallowed hard and went outside, running. A familiar sensation filled me as I unfolded my pale red/yellow/orange wings. If you were paying attention then you must be thinking "weren't your wings blue?" yes but my wings change color to match the sky, thus my name being Skylar. Ironic, huh. "OH MY GOSH! SKYLAR!" screamed a voice.


	11. Chapter 11 Background sorta

Chapter 11.5

Long story short, during school Mikaela Hladik and I got taken to a school in Dublin then to England along with the one blonde boy, Niall Smyth from Dublin. There Mikki, Niall and I meet Liam Pond, Louis Alexanders, Harry Flynt and Zayn Potter. They were all next to each other along with us. Our cages were like this….

Harry Louis ME Mikaela Liam Niall Zayn

So Mikaela and I were only 10 at this time and so were Liam, Niall and Zayn. Louis was 13 and Harry was 9. I was Mikki, Niall and I's little leader and Louis was Liam, Zayn, Harry and His leader so we came up with a plan to escape. It worked and we all got out with a few minor cut and bruises... We all ran off and hid, after some training we had heard something telling us to stop evil corporations. I mean my flock beat some bum in Europe because the dooms day had nothing on us. I had become leader with Liam and Louis as my flanks. We were unstoppable. Nothing could tear us apart. But after a while I searched for links of my brother or Max and I meet up with them after the end of the world. We all parted ways. Liam with Mikki, Louis with Harry, and Zayn with Niall. They all had their bond but I wanted to see my brother. Thus we are now caught up on what happened soooo…..


	12. Chapter 12 old friends

Chapter 12

Next thing I know I'm getting tackled in mid-air. "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! Oh and I brought some people to see you!" exclaimed Mikaela. Mikki was my cage buddy from my school days. "I missed you too!" I say as I hug her back, her pale dirty blonde wings (that match her hair) in sync with mine. "Who did you bring?" I asked curiously. "Come on and I'll show you!" she yells as she dives to the ground near some woods. I follow her, curious of whom she's talking about. We both land perfectly and in sync. "LIAM! LOUIS! HARRY! NIALL! ZAYN!" she screams happily into the woods. Suddenly five familiar blurs come speeding towards us and I barely have time to react before I get tackled to the ground by all five blurs. I missed my flock.


	13. Chapter 13 Reunion

Chapter 13

I screamed and laughed with joy as I get kissed all over my face by the five beings that tackled me. "Get off me you monkeys!" I yell, laughing. I smile as they all get off my and just sit next to me. "Sky! I so told you guys it was her!" called Niall, his blue eyes making him adorable, even with his premonitions. "Yeah, yeah Nialler." said Zayn with an amused tone, his eyes yellow with happiness. "Who doubted you Ni Ni?" I asked "Harry told everyone I was lying!" Niall replied with a slight glare at the green eyed boy. "Liam told me too! He didn't want to get everyone's hopes up." Harry says with his hands up in defense. I looked to Liam who was doing constant 360 scans. "Lads and lady,* I winked at Mikaela who giggled at this, "follow me, I have a place where we can talk and eat in safety." "Where?" they ask in unison. "Home." I say as I run, snap out my wings once more, heading home with my flock.


	14. Chapter 14 The flocks

Chapter 14

"Max! Fang! Iggy! Gazzy! Nudge! Angel! Dylan! I have people here for you to meet!" I call into the house as I show my flock into the living room, folding my wings back into my back. "What?" I hear them all ask as the come into the living room. "My Flock, well old flock from my Europe days." I say with a smile. "EPP BRITISH BOYS!" Nudge squeals as she tackles Louis. I laugh, "Nudge, off Louis!" I say, pulling her off. Ni, Mikki, Li, Zayn and I laugh at Lou's face while Hazz tried to comfort him on the attack of Nudge. "Sorry…" she squeaked. "It's fine..." says Lou, trailing off while offering a small smile. Which results in Nudge fainting. Both of my families laughing.


End file.
